In the art of plant breeding methods are known for introducing chemical agents into plants by way of application, onto plants, of preparations based on said chemical agents as powders or solutions. Application of preparations onto plants is effected by spraying, dusting, dipping individual organs of plants into the preparation solution (cf. R. J. Weaver, Plant Growth Substances in Agriculture., University of California, Davis, W. H. Freeman and Company; 1972; F. L. Kalinin, Yu. G. Mereyhinski, "Plant Growth Regulators" (in Russian), Naukova Dumka Publishing House, Kiev, 1965; V. F. Verzilov, "Plant Growth Regulators and Their Use in Plant Growing", "Nauka" Publishing House, Moscow, 1971).
Said prior art method do not provide for a fast penetration of a chemical agent in predetermined amounts into a plant, thus lowering the efficiency of action of the chemical agent and results in an economically ineffective use thereof. Furthermore, the modes of application of preparations as employed in the prior art methods do not make it possible in certain cases to ensure a prescribed application of the preparation on individual organs of a plant which should be treated with said chemical agents. This, in turn, also results in an ineffective consumption of the chemicals.